myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XXGingerheartXx/Ginger's Fanfiction Dictionary
Don’t understand a word? Don’t quite get the meaning? Well stop on by Ginger’s Dictionary, for all your Fanfiction-Term related needs. In other words... I was bored, here's a blog. Author’s Note (A/N)- A note left by the writer of the story that explains something out of story context. We don’t allow these in story on this site, but they are allowed in the comments. (“The end.” A/N: Thanks for reading my story, plz review!) AU- Stands for Alternate Universe. This is typically a story in which canon events are changed to create a different effect. (She wrote an AU in which Brokenstar was good, and what a butterfly effect that created!) Canon- An element considered real in the Warriors universe. (Firestar and Sandstorm are a canon couple.) (Mudclaw’s death was canon) Fluff- A cute, usually relatively short story that’s heartwarming and, just as the title describes, fluffy. (The fluff he wrote between Cinderheart and Lionblaze was adorable!) Gary Stu- An outmost perfect, flawless tom that seems to have no real problems. It is not something to be prided over. (Geez, you made Firesky a real Gary Stu; he has no flaws and gets all the she-cats.) Mary Sue- A female version of the Gary-Stu, and a more widely used term to describe a flawless character. (Stargleam is probably the most infamous Mary-Sue with all of her perfect traits and all seven of her mates.) Non-Canon- An event, character, or pairing that did not appear in the official books. (Littlefrost was a non-canon character; he just appears in my fanfiction.) OC- This familiar term stands for Original Character. This means your character was made by you and is not in the series or from someone else’s fanfic. (My OC, Hawkfeather, shares many of my traits.) One-Shot- A short story that begins and ends in one chapter. (Although it was a one-shot, her story had incredible detail.) OOC- Don’t confuse this for OC. This more alien term stands for Out Of Character. This applies to mainly AU stories, but can also be used in original fanfics. It means that a character is acting off from their usual personality and doing/saying/acting in a way they normally wouldn’t. (I told him Tigerstar in his fanfiction was OOC when he started handing out flowers to little kittens and dancing gracefully) POV- This is already a popular phrase outside of fanfiction, but it deserves to be here. POV stands for Point Of View, and means that the narrator (whether your book be in first, second, or third person limited/multiple/ominous) is, well, narrating. (Jayfeather’s POV: I woke up in StarClan. Blinking away my blindness, I shook out my gray tabby coat and bounded ahead.) Ship- The non-canon pairing between two characters made by fans. (Although they are not a couple, I ship Thornclaw and Minty.) Songfic- Usually a one-shot. A short story with lyrics of a certain song strung throughout the story. (I made a songfic based around Silverstream and Graystripe with “Say Something” in it.) Spoof- A short, humorous story that is lighthearted and often not serious. This is different from trolling. (I once read a spoof in which Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran a coffee shop.) Troll/Trollfic- Stories that are purposely bad with failed spelling, grammar, and logic. (Starkit’s Prophecy is the most well-known trollfic in Warriors fanfiction.) Tell me if I forgot any, but I think that about covers everything. Again, I was very bored while making this. ~Ginger Category:Blog posts